


Non gode dell’ingiustizia

by Koan_abyss



Category: DC Extended Universe, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Hugs, Injustice, M/M, Whump, well of Course
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: All’indomani della distruzione di Metropolis, Bruce raggiunge Clark alla Fortezza della Solitudine.Una storia che immagina cosa sarebbe successo se Wonder Woman, Batman e Superman avessero compiuto scelte diverse nell’universo di Injustice.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Non gode dell’ingiustizia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Does not delight in evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465991) by [Koan_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss)



  
Ci sono suoni che non riesce a ignorare, suoni a cui fa caso inconsciamente, che lo voglia o meno. Richieste d’aiuto. Spari. Il battito del cuore di Lois.  
  
Il cuore di Lois gli risuona sempre nelle orecchie, anche quando è dall’altra parte del mondo; è il primo suono che torna a sentire dopo una battaglia, quando può di nuovo permettersi distrazioni. Quando dormono assieme, come quella notte, lascia che lo culli nel sonno.  
  
Quella notte, qualcosa lo sveglia. C’è il battito di Lois e c’è un altro rumore. Più lieve, più veloce.  
  
Si alza a sedere e guarda sua moglie.  
  
“Clark? Che c’è?”  
  
È il battito di due cuori proveniente dalla stessa persona.  
  
  
Clark è sopraffatto dalle possibilità. Non può star fermo, va nel panico, probabilmente, finché Lois non gli lancia un libro.  
  
Poi lei gli allaccia le braccia al collo. “Possiamo lasciare da parte i Laboratori S. T. A. R. e le ipotetiche scuole che nostro figlio frequenterà? Prenderci un po’ di tempo per essere felici della notizia, noi due soli, e basta?”  
  
Clark le sorride e la bacia.  
  
Parlano per ore, dopo, di quello che accadrà. Niente piani, solo pensieri, opportunità, speranze. Così tante speranze.  
  
Manca un’ora all’alba e Lois fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti, appoggiata al suo petto.  
  
“Puoi volare a dirlo a Bruce non appena mi sarò addormentata,” gli dice sbadigliando.  
  
Clark ride, felice, e la bacia ancora.  
  
  


\---

  
  
La mascella del criminale si rompe sotto il suo pugno. Bruce rotea su se stesso e colpisce il secondo uomo alla tempia, stordendolo. Il terzo si lancia su di lui da uno dei vicoli dei Dixon Docks, armato di un tubo di piombo.  
  
“Forse avrei dovuto chiamare.”  
  
“È una cosa veloce,” risponde a Clark, appoggiato a un muro di mattoni umido.  
  
È in uniforme, a braccia conserte. “Be’, allora. Sono quassù, quando hai fatto.” Vola via.  
  
Bruce lo raggiunge su un tetto dopo aver messo fuori combattimento anche il resto di quei trafficanti. Clark ha lo sguardo rivolto alla baia, alla Città del Domani.  
  
“Lois è incinta,” dice Bruce e Clark lo fissa, sbalordito.  
  
“Come…”  
  
“Hai l’espressione ebete di quando sei ispirato e speranzoso, ma stai tremando. Non riesci a smettere di guardare verso casa: ti sei appena allontanato e già vorresti tornare.”  
  
Clark sorride e chiude gli occhi. “Mi ha svegliato il suo cuore, stanotte, Bruce. Lo sento anche adesso.”  
  
Bruce rimane in silenzio. A poco a poco, anche lui comincia a sorridere.  
  
  


\---

  
  
“Starai attenta, vero?”  
  
Lois si sta infilando i jeans saltellando per la stanza, perciò gli lancia un’occhiataccia da sopra la spalla breve, per non perdere l’equilibrio. “Non è la prima volta che esco di notte per un’inchiesta, Clark.”  
  
Ma è la prima volta da quando hanno scoperto di aspettare un bambino, la settimana prima. “Lo so.”  
  
“Sai che succederà ancora. Non smetterò di lavorare.”  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
“Neanche fossi sprovvisto di superpoteri alieni per assicurarti che io stia bene in ogni momento!” Lois scuote la testa e gli accarezza una guancia.  
  
Clark sorride, un po’ imbarazzato. Poi guarda verso le ampie vetrate, aggrotta la fronte.  
  
“Che succede?”  
  
“Bruce è a Metropolis. Ai Laboratori S. T. A. R.”  
  
“Allora è meglio che tu vada a dare un’occhiata,” gli dice Lois con un bacio veloce. “Io vado. Voi salvate il mondo.”  
  
  
Ai Laboratori S. T. A. R. c’è una perdita di kryptonite, Clark la sente non appena entra nell’edificio. Dalle facce dei ricercatori e dall’espressione accuratamente neutra di Bruce quando si presenta non invitato, Clark è pronto a scommettere che una sparte sia stata rubata, anche. Solleva un sopracciglio e Bruce sceglie di non essere testardo.  
  
“Il laboratorio ha subito un furto di attrezzatura e di una discreta quantità di kryptonite.”  
  
“Kryptonite che stavate usando per?” chiede Clark al responsabile del laboratorio che sta rispondendo alle domande di Batman.  
  
“Per niente di male, Superman! Ricerche su fonti di energia pulita, niente che potesse nuocerti! È anche per questo che abbiamo chiamato Batman e non te, per non esporti—”  
  
“Ho tutto sotto controllo. Dovresti andare,” interviene Bruce. “Sta già facendo effetto su di te.”  
  
Il suo tono è secco, e Clark sorride, perché sente la sua preoccupazione, sotto l’irritazione per l’intrusione di Superman sulla sua scena del crimine. “È tutto a posto, Batman. Posso gestirla. Ora che sono qui, voglio dare una mano.”  
  
Bruce lo fissa, poi si rivolge al responsabile del laboratorio: “Facciamo in fretta.”  
  
  
Non ci vuole molto a esaminare la scena, forse venti minuti. Lui e Bruce escono all’aperto, volano sulla città ciascuno a suo modo.  
  
Bruce sta facendo il punto di quello che sanno, ma Clark si blocca all’improvviso. Non sente niente.  
  
“Superman? Cosa c’è che non va?”  
  
Clark scompare. Vola, cerca, ascolta. Torna da Bruce in pochi secondi, una carta da gioco insanguinata in mano.  
  
“Non la trovo, non riesco a trovare Lois! Ti prego, Bruce, aiutami!”  
  
  


\---

  
  
Bruce mobilita la Lega.  
  
La Lega trova il Joker.  
  
  


\---

  
  
E poi, sente il battito di due cuori proveniente dalla stessa persona fermarsi.  
  
  


\---

  
  
Tutti i monitor della Caverna trasmettono la notizia della distruzione di Metropolis, dell’esplosione, delle attività di accoglienza per gli sfollati dell’area circostante, del cordoglio attonito del mondo.  
  
Della morte del Joker e di Superman.  
  
Dick e Damian fissano gli schermi da ore.  
  
“Non dovreste allenarvi?” dice Bruce. Sta guardando Jim Gordon uscire dalla stazione di Polizia, rispondere ‘no comment’ ai giornalisti che lo assalgono.  
  
Dick si riscuote. “Non dovremmo… Bruce, non dovremmo fare qualcosa?”  
  
“La Fondazione Wayne si sta già mobilitando per trovare delle strutture di accoglienza per chi è stato evacuato, i laboratori prendono accordi per fornire strumenti di contenimento delle radiazioni. La Lega si occupa del resto. Batman è inutile, in questo scenario,” risponde Bruce. Damian non ha ancora detto una parola. “Se non siete nelle condizioni di allenarvi, andate a dormire,” ordina.  
  
Sente Dick sospirare e alzarsi. “Vieni, Dami, andiamo a fare colazione.”  
  
Damian impiega un secondo a reagire, ma poi si alza anche lui. “Non chiamarmi così!”  
  
Bruce li ascolta salire alla Villa, mentre azzera l’audio e legge le labbra di una giornalista chiedere a Gordon se può confermare il coinvolgimento di Superman nella morte del Joker mentre era in custodia al GCPD.  
  
C’è qualcuno alla Caverna che non ha sentito entrare.  
  
“Diana.”  
  
“Bruce. Perdona l’intrusione.” Diana avanza verso la sua postazione a testa alta. La sua espressione è grave ma ferma. “Ho preferito venire di persona.”  
  
“Sei sempre la benvenuta,” risponde lui automaticamente.  
  
Diana esita, di fronte a quell’affermazione.  
  
“Non l’ho fermato,” dice alla fine. Distoglie lo sguardo. “L’ho trovato lì, tra le macerie, stretto al corpo di Lois. Non potevo sopportare che pensasse che fosse colpa sua.” Torna a guardare Bruce. “Dentro di me sapevo dove sarebbe andato e non l’ho fermato. Non volevo farlo. Ho pensato che il Joker lo meritasse, che Clark meritasse la sua vendetta.”  
  
Bruce stringe le labbra. “Hai pensato che un uomo ammanettato e non più in grado di nuocere meritasse di essere massacrato da Superman?”  
  
“Sai che non condivido i tuoi scrupoli.”  
  
“Pensavo che preferissi affrontare i tuoi nemici alla pari, su un campo di battaglia. Questa è stata un’esecuzione.” Bruce le dà le spalle e torna a fissare i monitor. “Non sta a noi decidere chi vive e chi muore.”  
  
Sente Diana muovere un passo verso di lui.  
  
“Tu non pensavi che l’avrebbe fatto,” dice lei, lentamente. “Non credevi che sarebbe arrivato a tanto.”  
  
“Era l’uomo migliore che avessi mai conosciuto—”  
  
“L’hai sempre messo su un piedistallo e ora che ne è caduto, gli dai la colpa!” lo interrompe Diana.  
  
Bruce si alza, si gira di nuovo verso di lei. “Perché sei qui?”  
  
Diana incrocia le braccia. “Nessuno di noi è ancora riuscito a parlargli davvero. Vorrei che tu andassi da lui.”  
  
“Per dirgli cosa?” chiede lui bruscamente.  
  
Diana scioglie le braccia con un piccolo suono di rammarico. “Ha perso tutto, Bruce. Può aver fatto qualcosa che non approvi, ma non merita di essere lasciato solo. Sei il suo migliore amico.”  
  
“Perché non vai tu da lui, se sei tanto preoccupata?”  
  
Diana incrocia di nuovo le braccia, ma stavolta non è un gesto deciso. “Non sarebbe… non sarebbe quello di cui ha bisogno. Ha bisogno di un amico. Io non l’ho fermato. Ho pensato al suo dolore e non alle conseguenze. Tu agiresti diversamente, vero?”  
  
Bruce non può non pensare alle conseguenze. Ce ne sono già state e altre ne verranno: il mondo può permettere a Superman di uccidere impunemente?  
  
“Lo hai fatto perché tieni a lui,” risponde a Diana. Varrà come consolazione? Bruce non permetterebbe a se stesso di sentirsi meglio, con quella giustificazione.  
  
“Lo amo molto, come so che lo ami tu,” replica Diana.  
  
“Non saprei dove trovarlo,” dice Bruce.  
  
“Certo che sai dove trovarlo. Lo conosci meglio di chiunque altro,” lo rimbecca Diana, con tono quasi affettuoso. “Vai da lui.”  
  
  


\---

  
  
_“… Undici milioni di morti, l’inconcepibile bilancio di una sola testata atomica. Il numero di ordigni nucleari nel mondo si attesta, secondo le stime, a più di…”_  
  
 _“… più di centomila persone rimaste senza una casa a cui tornare…”_  
  
 _“… mentre l’opinione pubblica si divide tra lo sgomento per quanto accaduto a Metropolis e per le azioni di Superman immediatamente successive alla tragedia, le ostilità nel Byalia non si fermano. Le uniche notizie giungono dalle ONG ai confini del paese, dato il blocco della rete. Inutili gli…”_  
  
  
Sente Bruce avvicinarsi alla Fortezza della Solitudine da chilometri di distanza.  
  
Sente il suo aereo, lo sente ordinare alla Fortezza di concedergli l’accesso, lo sente avanzare inesorabile fino a dove si trova lui, nonostante gli schermi che lo circondano continuino ad assordarlo con i mali del mondo.  
  
Lo sente perché nonostante tutto non riesce a smettere di ascoltare.  
  
“Clark.”  
  
“Li senti? Undici milioni di morti, e ancora non smettono di uccidersi a vicenda.” Clark scuote la testa, gli occhi fissi sulle proprie mani intrecciate, sul sangue secco che gli imbratta il braccio destro fin quasi al gomito.  
  
“Clark,” prova di nuovo Bruce.  
  
“Non hanno capito. Che cosa servirà per farli capire? Cosa devo fare?”  
  
 _“… Un atto barbaro e non giustificabile, proprio perché compiuto da una figura…”_  
  
“Fortezza, interrompi la riproduzione,” ordina Bruce. Gli schermi svaniscono.  
  
Clark si alza di scatto, fissandolo furioso nell’improvviso silenzio.  
  
Bruce indossa l’uniforme e il cappuccio. Come al solito, Clark può vedere solo la sua bocca e i suoi occhi, perfettamente impassibili.  
  
“Non devi fare niente,” gli dice Bruce. "Prenditi del tempo per—”  
  
“Pensi che debba _prendermi un minuto_? Che mi basterà un po’ di tempo per stare bene?” strilla Clark. “Ho già sprecato fin troppo tempo. Dovrei essere là fuori a salvare il mondo, tutti noi dovremmo. Invece arriviamo sempre troppo tardi, mettiamo una pezza, invece di prevenire il male. Sono stufo.”  
  
Le labbra di Bruce si riducono a una linea sottile per una frazione di secondo, poi lui si nasconde di nuovo dietro la sua espressione neutra.  
  
Clark è tentato di strappargli la maschera, di urlargli in faccia. Indica verso gli schermi ormai scomparsi. “Comincerò dal Byalia, li costringerò a fermarsi.”  
  
“Non puoi fare una cosa del genere,” dice Bruce.  
  
“E perché no? Dimmi che non faresti la stessa cosa, al mio posto, se avessi i miei poteri.”  
  
“Non puoi farlo, Clark,” ripete Bruce, calmo, misurato, e gli si avvicina. “Superman non può permettersi di intervenire in nessun conflitto, ora meno che mai.”  
  
“È _adesso_ il momento di—”  
  
“Hai ucciso un uomo, Clark, dannazione! Superman ha massacrato un uomo, davanti a dei testimoni, in una stazione di Polizia e si è allontanato senza che nessuno potesse fermarlo. Hai idea di quanto spaventeresti il mondo, se ora intervenissi senza autorizzazione in un conflitto armato? Sono già terrorizzati.”  
  
“Forse prima non lo erano? Gotham non era terrorizzata da quel maniaco che tu continuavi a permettere andasse in giro ad ammazzare la gente per farsi una risata?” ringhia Clark. “Dovresti ringraziarmi: ho fatto quello che tu, con i tuoi principi, con i tuoi limiti, non hai mai avuto il coraggio di fare.”  
  
Bruce si irrigidisce.  
  
“È questo che ti dà fastidio?” chiede Clark, sgranando gli occhi. “È perché ti ho tolto il Joker? La tua grande nemesi! Anni a rincorrervi, a sfidarvi! A _giocare_. Se lo avessi fermato una volta per tutte LOIS NON SAREBBE MORTA!”  
  
Bruce ondeggia davanti a lui. Se sia per il peso della sua accusa o se si tratti di un effetto ottico per il calore che sente crescere nelle proprie pupille, Clark non saprebbe dirlo.  
  
Si volta di scatto premendosi una mano sulla bocca, ma non serve a niente. Ha la voce rotta quando continua. “Mi ha portato via Lois. Tutto quello che eravamo. Non potrò mai più svegliarmi accanto a lei, guardarla concentrarsi mentre scrive un articolo. Non… non vedremo mai crescere nostro figlio. Non ci sarà mai qualcun altro come me nell’Universo.”  
  
“Clark…” Bruce gli appoggia una mano sulla schiena.  
  
“Quando sei arrivato,” continua lui, “e hai spento gli schermi… ti ho odiato, per un secondo. Li ho accesi perché non riuscivo a sopportare il silenzio. Ascoltavo e ascoltavo, sperando… sperando di sentirli e… Ma non ci sono, c’era solo… Non riuscivo più a sopportarlo.” Sente un click, due strati di kevlar che sfregano l’uno sull’altro. “E ora tu— i tuoi figli sono a casa, salvi, e invece di stare con loro, tu vieni qui a giudicarmi per—”  
  
“No,” lo interrompe Bruce. Lo afferra per le spalle, lo fa girare. A volto scoperto, lo fissa. “Non sono venuto per giudicare. Io… avevo paura che lui mi avesse portato via anche te. Che fosse riuscito a sporcare anche la cosa più pura che conoscessi.”  
  
“C’è riuscito.”  
  
“No.” Bruce se lo tira contro, lo stringe a sé.  
  
Clark gli si aggrappa alle spalle, il viso premuto contro il suo collo coperto dall’armatura, e può solo singhiozzare.  
  
“Mi dispiace,” ripete Bruce, ancora e ancora. “Mi dispiace.”  
  
  
È passato del tempo, quando Clark ritorna in sé. Sono entrambi accasciati sul pavimento della Fortezza, come se Bruce avesse a un certo punto rinunciato a sorreggere il suo peso. Si è tolto i guanti: una delle sue mani è salda in mezzo alla schiena di Clark; l’altra gli stringe appena la nuca.  
  
“Non posso tornare indietro,” dice Clark. “Perché dovrebbe importarmi, se avranno paura? Tu usi la paura.”  
  
“Superman è un simbolo di speranza,” risponde Bruce, scuotendo la testa. “Non puoi salvare il mondo con la paura. Hai infranto le regole e dovrai fare ammenda.”  
  
Clark si sente gonfiare di nuovo di rabbia, ma non dura. Non ha più forze.  
  
“Fare ammenda? Devo chiedere scusa, dire al mondo che l’ho deluso?” Comincia sarcastico, ma sa che è vero. Ha fallito. Avrebbe dovuto fare di meglio.  
  
Raddrizza la schiena e Bruce lo lascia.  
  
“Devi decidere se hai abbastanza fiducia nel genere umano,” dice Bruce. “Sarebbe facile pensare che, visto che non siamo in grado di salvarci da soli, di smettere di farci del male a vicenda, tu saresti autorizzato a costringerci. Perché puoi.” Si guarda attorno alla ricerca dei suoi guanti. “Sarebbe facile, con i tuoi poteri, salvare il mondo da se stesso. Dominarlo.”  
  
“Io non voglio—”  
  
“È quello che accadrebbe. Ma tu non sei così. Tu sei un’ispirazione per il futuro, per milioni di persone. Loro salveranno il mondo. E non avranno speranza o fiducia, se tu oltrepassi i limiti, infrangi le regole e fai finta di niente. Penseremo a cosa dire, a cosa fare” conclude. “Un altro giorno.”  
  
Clark sa cosa direbbe, in quel momento. Che non tollererebbe la perdita di altre vite innocenti per un atto di follia, per avidità o politica. Ordinerebbe al mondo di deporre le armi. Forse ha perso per sempre la sua fiducia nel genere umano. Ma non vuole dirlo a Bruce. Non… non ancora.  
  
Bruce si alza in piedi e lui si riscuote. “Un altro giorno, sì. È meglio che tu torni a Gotham. Damian e Dick avranno bisogno di te.”  
  
“Non ho intenzione di lasciarti da solo, Clark,” risponde Bruce con l’irritante tono di fatto con cui di solito distribuisce ordini. Gli porge una mano, di nuovo avvolta dal guanto, per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. “Damian e Dick sono con Alfred. Hai... già parlato con i tuoi genitori? Sanno cos’è successo?”  
  
Clark sussulta. Per un attimo il pensiero di Ma’ e Pa’ lo travolge: la nostalgia, la promessa di conforto sono infiniti.  
  
“Ti accompagno da loro,” dice Bruce dolcemente.  
  
“Così puoi tenermi d’occhio?” ribatte Clark. “Controllare che non vada a lanciare nel sole tutti i missili nucleari del pianeta?”  
  
“Se non corrispondesse a un’intrusione nelle basi militari delle superpotenze più instabili del pianeta, nonché del nostro paese, te lo lascerei fare,” risponde Bruce.  
  
“Me lo lasceresti fare?” ripete Clark. “Pensi di potermi fermare?” La rabbia torna di colpo, insieme alla sensazione di tradimento. “Sei venuto qui preparato a fermarmi?”  
  
“Sono sempre preparato. Lo sai,” risponde Bruce.  
  
Clark si aspetta che si irrigidisca per combattere, come lui. Ma Bruce abbassa gli occhi, gli dà le spalle per raccogliere la sua maschera.  
  
“Intendevo che non lascerò che tu prenda decisioni affrettate. Decisioni che potrebbero compromettere il tuo futuro.” Indossa la maschera con cautela.  
  
“Quale futuro, Bruce? Non ho nessun—”  
  
“Vuoi ancora salvare il mondo, no?” chiede Bruce fronteggiandolo.  
  
“Sì.” Sì, sì, sì. Mille volte sì, nonostante tutta la rabbia e il dolore. ‘Voi salvate il mondo’, è l’ultima cosa che Lois gli ha detto.  
  
“Allora, ti prego, non fare nient’altro di avventato. So—” Bruce si interrompe e deglutisce. “So che l’ultima volta che ti sei fidato di me… Non sono stato in grado di aiutarti. Ma voglio farlo. Ci proverò sempre se… se tu me lo permetti.”  
  
Clark scuote appena la testa. “Riesci a dirmelo solo da dietro il cappuccio.”  
  
“Non sono bravo in queste cose.”  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
“Ed è stata Diana a… spingermi a venire.”  
  
Clark sbuffa, quasi sorride. Poi si ricorda di Diana che accetta il corpo di Lois e di loro figlio per tenerli al sicuro.  
  
Guarda Bruce. “Voglio andare a casa.”  
  
Bruce annuisce. “Andiamo.”  
  
  


\---

  
  
Convince Clark a lavarsi il sangue di dosso, ma non si preoccupa dell’uniforme di Superman. A Martha e Jonathan non importerà. Bruce si preoccupa di indossare abiti civili solo perché non dispone di super-velocità per sparire, nel caso i Kent siano in compagnia di qualcuno.  
  
Clark resta in silenzio durante il volo e lui lo lascia in pace. Non gli offre un comunicatore per sostituire quello bruciato dalle radiazioni di Metropolis e non fa commenti quando accende la radio del Bat-Wing per ascoltare le notizie.  
  
Arrivano in Kansas col buio e atterrano discretamente sul terreno dei Kent. Martha e Jonathan li aspettano alla porta sul retro.  
  
“Clark!”  
  
Clark vola da Martha, si fa piccolo sotto le sue braccia delicate.  
  
Bruce li guarda entrare in casa mentre Jonathan tiene aperta la porta. “Vieni, Bruce, ragazzo,” lo chiama Jonathan. L’uomo gli stringe la spalla con un sorriso triste quando lui entra, poi raggiunge moglie e figlio.  
  
Martha ha guidato Clark fino al divano. Si stringono e piangono entrambi, il tocco di Martha consolatorio in modi che quello di Bruce non avrebbe mai potuto essere. Jonathan si unisce a loro. Tiene una mano sulla spalla del figlio e annuisce alle parole spezzate che Clark pronuncia tra uno scoppio di singhiozzi e l’altro.  
  
Bruce pensa a Lois durante una delle sue interviste, la sera che ha ritirato il premio Pulitzer, mentre mangia hamburger e patatine a notte fonda seduta sulla sua scrivania al Planet. Lois, che una volta ha rubato una delle macchine di Bruce Wayne per seguire una pista.  
  
Serra gli occhi. Lois era anche sua amica, ma non ha diritto di piangerla davanti alla sua famiglia.  
  
Si ritira in cucina.  
  
  
È quasi l’alba. Bruce è sulla veranda sul retro.  
  
“Resta. Ha bisogno di te,” gli dice Jonathan proprio mentre Bruce sta contemplando l’idea di andarsene discretamente.  
  
L’uomo gli porge una tazza di caffè.  
  
Bruce ha ascoltato i Kent muoversi per la casa. Martha è riuscita a convincere Clark a salire e a indossare degli abiti puliti, ma non a mangiare qualcosa; forse spera che riesca a dormire.  
  
Jonathan ha chiamato il padre di Lois. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci Bruce, ma non è escluso che lui debba prima o poi approcciare il colonnello Lane nei panni di Batman, quindi forse è meglio così. Tranne per il fatto che Bruce non ha nemmeno potuto risparmiare quella sgradevole incombenza a un uomo che ha appena perso la nuora e un nipote di cui non sapeva ancora nulla.  
  
Jonathan Kent si sbaglia: non c’è nessuno che abbia bisogno di Bruce, in quella casa.  
  
“Sono solo qui fuori,” risponde. “Non preoccupatevi per me.”  
  
Clark lo raggiunge un’ora dopo. Martha deve aver ceduto al sonno.  
  
Clark non ha l’aria di vedere davvero il sole del Kansas che sorge davanti a loro. Ha la fronte contratta e non si è ancora rasato. Bruce sospetta di non essere in condizioni migliori.  
  
“Ero arrabbiato. Ho detto alcune cose che non pensavo. Di te.”  
  
“Clark, non serve—”  
  
“Sono ancora arrabbiato. Non sono sicuro che tu mi abbia convinto.”  
  
“Che cosa vuoi fare?”  
  
Clark esala un sospiro e si passa le mani tra i capelli. “Voglio… rompere qualcosa. Voglio giustizia. Voglio gridare al mondo che così non può andare avanti.”  
  
“Vuoi parlare al mondo? Ufficialmente?” chiede Bruce. Non è una vera domanda: Superman _deve_ rivolgersi al mondo. È questione di quando, in che modo. A quali termini.  
  
Clark annuisce.  
  
“Ok. D’accordo. Dammi ancora un giorno.”  
  
Clark lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio. “Va bene,” accetta, dopo qualche secondo. “Ti concedo un giorno. Io sarò alla Fortezza.”  
  
Bruce lo fissa. “Non rimani qui?”  
  
“Io… io non so se posso restare. Siamo stati qui così tante volte… Sono stato troppo felice qui. Ho immaginato un milione di volte come sarebbe stato venirci una volta che…” Lascia sfumare la frase, serra la mandibola.  
  
“Vieni a Gotham,” dice Bruce.  
  
“Uh?”  
  
“Vieni a Gotham. Da me.” Stringe le mani sul legno del parapetto della veranda. “Non voglio lasciarti solo, te l’ho già detto.”  
  
Le labbra di Clark tremano appena. Dopo un minuto annuisce.  
  
Bruce si permette di stringere il suo braccio, ora. Non serve dire altro.  
  
  


\---

  
  
_“… Le attività di bonifica dell’area metropolitana e circostante sono iniziate a tempo di record, grazie agli sforzi della Lega della Giustizia…”_   
  
_“… Né Lanterna Verde, né Wonder Woman hanno rilasciato dichiarazioni sulle azioni di Superman immediatamente successive alla tragedia. Wonder Woman, che ha convocato una conferenza stampa alle Nazioni Unite per questo pomeriggio…”_   
  
_“… credo che nessuno di noi possa, in cuor suo, biasimare davvero Superman per quello che ha fatto. Stando alla ricostruzione del GCPD, il Joker non ha solo colpito la sua casa d’elezione, Metropolis, ma lo ha fatto servendosi della giornalista Lois Lane, legata a Superman da uno stretto rapporto professionale e di amicizia…”_   
  
_“… ‘Superman ha attraversato lo stato, ha fatto irruzione in una stazione di Polizia abbattendo un muro, con la ferma intenzione di uccidere. Non c’è altro modo di vederla.’_   
  
_‘È successo in pochi minuti: l’equivalente per un essere umano di attraversare la strada, salire un piano di scale di corsa, sull’onda dell’emozione! A un uomo che avesse subito un tale choc concederemmo almeno le attenuanti comuni, se non la scusante del vizio parziale di mente, la temporanea infermità mentale.’_   
  
_‘Scusate se interrompo entrambi, ma non sta proprio qui il paradosso? Vogliamo giudicare Superman come un uomo, ma allo stesso tempo dobbiamo tenere in considerazione che lui non è umano. Come possiamo…’”_   
  
  


\---

  
  
Clark atterra a pochi metri dal podio. Accompagnato dai flash delle macchine fotografiche e dal mormorio della folla, si avvicina al microfono preparato per lui.  
  
Diana è già lì. Non dice nulla, ma gli resta vicina.  
  
Lui prende posizione. Osserva i giornalisti, le telecamere. Loro osservano lui, il suo volto rasato. L’uniforme perfetta.  
  
Vorrebbe sputare fuori ogni cosa. Tutta la sua sofferenza, il suo nome, chi era Lois per lui, la vita che gli è stata portata via. Non gli importa di lasciarsi vedere spezzato.  
  
Ma né Bruce, né Diana sono d’accordo: “Devi pensare ai tuoi genitori: non puoi dare il nome di Clark Kent in pasto al mondo. Devi proteggerli.”  
  
“Mi dispiace. Io… vi ho deluso,” dice Clark al mondo. “Non ho potuto impedire questa tragedia. E nella mia rabbia per quello che era successo, ho tradito tutti i valori a cui ho dedicato la mia vita sulla Terra.”  
  
La folla è immobile, in attesa della sua confessione.  
  
“Ho ucciso il Joker. Ho ignorato i miei compagni che hanno provato a fermarmi.” Chiude gli occhi. “Prego che nessuno di loro debba mai trovarsi dove mi sono trovato io. Ma dato lo stato in cui si trova il mondo, non ho molta speranza.”  
  
Si blocca, si sforza di respirare. Sarebbe il momento. Il momento per dire che non tollererà più atti di violenza, che non guarderà più in faccia nessuno per salvare gli innocenti. Che porterà Giustizia, che il mondo sia pronto o meno.  
  
“Vi ho deluso. E voi deludete me.” I bordi del leggio scricchiolano sotto le sue mani.  
  
Né Bruce, né Diana sono d’accordo. Diana gli ha detto che sarà al suo fianco in ogni caso. Bruce non ha detto niente.  
  
Alla Fortezza, ha detto che avrebbe sempre cercato di aiutarlo, se lui glielo avesse permesso. Ma Clark sa che ci sono cose che Bruce non può perdonare. Continuare a oltrepassare i suoi limiti sarebbe come alzare un muro tra loro, equivarrebbe a dirgli che non vuole il suo aiuto. E Clark non sa se sarebbe in grado di salvare il mondo, senza Bruce.  
  
“Non posso essere Superman, non ho diritto di chiamarmi difensore dell’umanità, dopo essermi macchiato di un crimine. Intendo farmi da parte, fare ammenda per quello che ho fatto.”  
  
Le voci cominciano a sussurrare, i flash ritornano a brillare.  
  
“Ma neppure posso consegnarmi alla giustizia, essere giudicato come un essere umano. Se fossi giudicato colpevole, non potreste rinchiudermi, a meno che non sia io a permettervelo. Sarebbe una mia scelta.”  
  
Le voci salgono di tono, arrivano domande. Lui le ignora.  
  
“E visto che sta a me, io scelgo di allontanarmi, per tutto il tempo che riterremo… equo,” conclude dopo un’occhiata a Diana. “Non interferirò più nelle faccende umane.”  
  
Si allontana dal podio, mentre tutti si mettono a vociare.  
  
Il respiro gli si affanna. Non sa se ha fatto la scelta giusta. Guarda Diana. “Ho bisogno di…”  
  
Lei gli rivolge un piccolo cenno del capo. “Vai pure, non preoccuparti. Li terrò al sicuro per te.”  
  
Clark vola via, mentre Diana prende il suo posto sul podio.  
  
  


\---

  
  
“Trovatemi qualcosa su di lui. Qualunque cosa. Trovate chiunque con cui la Lane abbia mai parlato che sia ancora vivo. Dobbiamo avere delle garanzie: qualcosa o qualcuno a cui tenga, che possiamo usare.”  
  
“Sì, signor Presidente.”  
  
“E poi organizzate un piano, un modo per sfruttarlo.”  
  
“Sì, signore.”  
  
L’uomo si rinchiude nel suo ufficio, si copre gli occhi con una mano.  
  
“Non si toccano le famiglie.”  
  
L’uomo fa per urlare, ma è immobilizzato e una mano guantata di nero gli copre la bocca prima che abbia il tempo di prendere un respiro.  
  
“Non gridi, signor Presidente. Voglio solo parlare.”  
  
“Batman?!”  
  
Bruce rimane nella penombra che comincia a invadere l’ufficio, ma permette all’uomo di allontanarsi. “Cercate qualcosa con cui controllare Superman. Forse lo troverete. Sono venuto a dirvi che non dovete usarlo.”  
  
L’uomo lo fissa, incredulo. “Non dovremmo usarlo? Hai visto la conferenza stampa?”  
  
“Certo. Immagino i sospiri di sollievo, quando ha detto che voleva farsi da parte.”  
  
“Aveva davvero l’aria di voler dire tutt’altro, Batman, devi essertene accorto. E anche quello che _ha_ detto non è poi così rassicurante.” L’uomo si muove per l’ufficio, raggiunge il mobile bar. “È una sua scelta. Non abbiamo potere su di lui o la possibilità di fermarlo. Questo ci ha detto.”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
L’uomo si versa da bere. “Diamine, al primo disastro naturale la gente lo invocherà come il Salvatore. Potrebbe cambiare idea in qualunque momento.”  
  
“Sì, potrebbe. Come ha notato, non era del tutto convinto.”  
  
“Quindi capisci che dobbiamo avere una soluzione, un asso nella manica.”  
  
“Lo capisco. Voglio che _voi_ capiate che non potreste fare mossa più sbagliata che usare le persone a cui tiene contro di lui. Tralasciando quello che lui potrebbe fare, se i membri della Lega vi vedessero prendere di mira le famiglie… Diciamo solo che Superman è molto amato e i suoi amici sanno essere privi di scrupoli. Ha scelto di non interferire: non dategli ulteriori ragioni per cambiare idea.”  
  
L’uomo beve d’un fiato. “È una spada di Damocle sulle nostre teste.”  
  
“In un certo senso lo è sempre stato.”  
  
L’uomo lo indica col bicchiere. “Tu capisci. Tu sei sempre preparato. Potresti… fermarlo? Ucciderlo? Hai un modo?”  
  
Bruce rimane in silenzio. “Se dovesse rendersi necessario, sì. Ma sarò io a decidere. Non sono un vostro agente, non prendo ordini,” dice alla fine. “Lui vuole solo proteggere i più deboli.”  
  
“C’è una linea sottile tra proteggere e sottomettere,” dice l’uomo.  
  
Ma lo dice alle ombre e a nessun altro.  
  
  


\---

  
  
“Dovrei essere con lei. A combattere al suo fianco,” dice Clark.  
  
Uno dei monitor della Caverna trasmette immagini di Wonder Woman che affronta due carri armati su una brulla stradina rocciosa. Il cielo al tramonto è rosso e nero di fumo, il rumore di spari risuona secco, quanto la voce di Diana stessa: su un altro schermo scorre il suo discorso alle Nazioni Unite, due settimane prima, subito dopo l’annuncio di Superman.  
  
“Quello che io chiedo e pretendo, dai nostri paesi, dai nostri governanti, può sembrare difficile, impossibile da raggiungere. Ma io so che non lo è, perché ciascuno di noi, nel profondo, lo desidera: ciascuno di noi desidera vivere in pace.  
La pace non è un valore che possa essere imposto dall’alto e neppure cosa da poco. È un valore cardine dell’etica comune ad ogni popolo. È un valore trasversale alle diverse tradizioni giuridiche, uno dei nuclei del concetto essenziale di Dignità Umana…”  
  
Il discorso viene interrotto da una giornalista: “Con queste parole, l’ambasciatrice Diana di Themiscyra si è rivolta alle Nazioni Unite, proponendo una mozione per un intervento internazionale volto a fermare le atrocità in Byalia e riaccendendo il dibattito sul disarmo nucleare totale, cui hanno preso parte numerose personalità nel corso…”  
  
Bruce smette di ascoltare e studia Clark, di spalle. Indossa un paio di jeans e una delle sue ridicole camicie a quadri. Nonostante l’incongruità del suo abbigliamento, sta diventando una vista familiare, alla Caverna. Clark si divide tra Gotham, la Fortezza e Smallville, dove ufficialmente si trovava al momento della distruzione di Metropolis, per quanto concerne le autorità.  
  
La sua presenza alla Caverna è talvolta… problematica. Clark tende a presentarsi quando ha bisogno di sfogarsi, di litigare. Di essere convinto che attaccare il mondo a testa bassa e imporre un ultimatum non sarebbe una buona idea, né lenirebbe la sua sofferenza.  
  
Dick è sempre contento di vederlo, per quanto ombroso o collerico, e Damian anche, a meno che Clark non appaia troppo all’improvviso, spaventandolo.  
  
Alfred non approva la sua presenza per diverse ragioni, non ultima che Damian sembra idealizzare pericolosamente l’assassinio del Joker. Bruce dovrà presto parlare seriamente con lui.  
  
“Non mi sembra che abbia bisogno di aiuto,” risponde finalmente a Clark.  
  
Diana rovescia uno dei carri armati come una macchinina giocattolo. Le sue parole non sono comprensibili, ma è facile intuire che ha intimato ai suoi avversari di arrendersi. Gli equipaggi dei due carri armati escono lentamente dai loro mezzi e abbandonano le armi. Alle spalle di Diana si intravedono truppe dell’ONU e associazioni umanitarie.  
  
“No,” concorda Clark, ma ha i pugni contratti nelle tasche dei jeans. “Vorrei solo… poter fare qualcosa. Ma grazie alle tue macchinazioni ho le mai legate. Non ho più voce in capitolo.”  
  
“Clark Kent ha una voce,” prova Bruce, ignorando la provocazione, ma Clark sbuffa.  
  
Poi si gira di tre quarti, lo guarda di sottecchi. “È meglio che vada.”  
  
Bruce sente una piccola fitta al cuore. “Resta. Sto per uscire di pattuglia. Puoi guardarmi le spalle.”  
  
“Non hai bisogno di me.”  
  
Bruce scrolla le spalle. “Due orecchie in più fanno sempre comodo.”  
  
“Vuoi tenermi d’occhio?”  
  
“Naturalmente. Smantellare un cartello di trafficanti di droga è routine per me. Pensavo di aggiungere un alieno onnipotente all’equazione per rendere la serata più interessante.”  
  
Clark scuote la testa. Ma non sparisce nella mesosfera.  
  
  


\---

  
  
Cinque anni dopo  
  
  
“Quindi sostanzialmente le autorità avevano la situazione sotto controllo, a quel punto, e noi ci siamo ritirati. Lanterna Verde ha preso in custodia i nostri avversari: sarà il corpo a occuparsi di loro,” dice Flash sullo schermo riservato alle comunicazioni con la Torre di Guardia.  
  
“D’accordo. Grazie a tutti. Direi che possiamo concludere, no, Diana?” dice Bruce, già archiviando dati e rapporti di quella specifica crisi. Ha l’impressione di sentire uno sguardo su di sé, ma non si volta.  
  
“Direi di sì, se tu sei soddisfatto,” replica Diana con un sorriso. Poi il suo sguardo oltrepassa Bruce. “Clark, è bello vederti!”  
  
“C’è Supes? Ehi, amico!”  
  
Clark si avvicina con calma. Guarda Bruce e lo saluta con un piccolo ‘ehi’, prima di rivolgersi agli altri. “Anche per me è un piacere vedervi.”  
  
Tutti i membri della Lega presenti si affollano attorno allo schermo.  
  
“È passato troppo tempo!”  
  
“Devi fare un salto alla Torre, una volta, Superman.”  
  
“È una vita che io e te non facciamo una sfida di velocità, Supes, dobbiamo rimediare!” esclama Flash parlando a cento chilometri all’ora. “Quella è la nuova uniforme? Mi piace!”  
  
Clark abbassa gli occhi per un attimo sul tessuto kryptoniano nero che indossa. “No, questa… è solo per quando volo. Ero stufo di bruciarmi i vestiti,” risponde poi, non proprio con un sorriso, ma con un’approssimazione quasi convincente, di questi tempi.  
  
Poco meno di un anno prima ha salvato la vita a Bruce, con quell’uniforme addosso. Bruce non ha idea di dove fosse Clark, quando aveva sentito scattare il tamburo della pistola puntata alla sua schiena; ma prima che lui potesse cadere a terra era lì, pronto a prenderlo e a riportarlo alla Caverna, alle cure di Alfred.  
  
Bruce incontra gli occhi di Clark: anche lui sta ripensando a quella notte.  
  
La Lega continua a parlare, a dirgli quanto è mancato a ciascuno di loro.  
  
“Non vedo l’ora di vederti di nuovo in azione, Superman,” gli dice Cyborg. “Non fraintendermi, ce la siamo cavata, ma non è stato lo stesso, senza di te.”  
  
Clark fa di nuovo quel non-sorriso e distoglie lo sguardo.  
  
“Non c’è ovviamente fretta, ma sappi che saremmo più che felici di riaverti con noi, Clark, quando sarai pronto. In fin dei conti, il termine del tuo allontanamento è scaduto,” interviene Diana con dolcezza. Non mette pressione, ma fa sapere a Clark quello che prova, che tutta la Lega prova.  
  
Il dibattito che è stato definito ‘Il processo di Superman’ non è mai giunto a una fine insindacabile, ma esperti e opinione pubblica hanno indicato una pena per le sue azioni, tenendo conto delle circostanze, per quanto possibile, e di tutto il bene che Superman ha fatto: quattro anni e quattro mesi.  
  
Il mondo, quasi nella sua interezza, accoglierebbe con gioia il ritorno di Superman. Ma se è vero che il termine è ampiamente scaduto, è anche vero che l’anniversario della perdita della Città del Futuro è vicino, e Bruce sa che Clark non ha ancora preso una decisione sul proprio, di futuro.  
  
“Il mondo non ha davvero bisogno di me, quando ha tutti voi a proteggerlo,” risponde Clark a Diana. “Ma ci penserò.”  
  
Bruce crede che dipenda dal fatto che Clark ha alla fine trovato un proprio modo di aiutare che ha placato la sua ansia di salvare il mondo da solo. In quanto stimato giornalista e sopravvissuto alla tragedia, Clark Kent è divenuto una delle voci più forti e autorevoli nella campagna al disarmo nucleare totale e in quella contro le armi da fuoco. Come giornalista Clark non è mai stato più d’ispirazione. E Bruce sospetta anche che non indossi la nuova uniforme solo per volare, di tanto in tanto.  
  
“Faremo sempre del nostro meglio per tenere il mondo al sicuro,” dice Diana.  
  
“Ma se dovessimo fronteggiare un’invasione di alieni insettoidi? Lo sai che mi terrorizzano. O una rivolta delle macchine su scala globale?” chiede Flash.  
  
Hawkman ridacchia e Cyborg scuote la testa.  
  
“Se ci trovassimo di fronte a una minaccia letale, superiore alle nostre sole forze, combatteresti con noi?” va al punto Martian Manhunter.  
  
Clark incrocia le braccia, appoggia il fianco al computer, accanto a Bruce, e finge di pensarci. “In quel caso, sì,” risponde dopo qualche secondo.  
  
La Lega esulta.  
  
“Non ti sarai arrugginito, in questi anni?” chiede Aquaman, ridendo.  
  
“Batman non mi ha lasciato impigrire,” risponde Clark e lancia un’altra lunga occhiata a Bruce.  
  
“Qualcuno deve tenervi tutti in riga,” dice lui.  
  
Gli altri continuano a scherzare per qualche minuto. Clark ascolta più che intervenire. Quando infine Diana interrompe il collegamento, rimane per qualche secondo con gli occhi chiusi.  
  
Bruce si alza in piedi ed esita un istante. Può dedicarsi al suo lavoro e lasciare Clark tranquillo, lasciargli il tempo di pensare, se è venuto per parlare.  
  
Clark riapre gli occhi prima che lui abbia deciso cosa fare. “Dove sono i ragazzi?”  
  
“Damian è al cinema con Dick e Barbara. Potrebbe o non potrebbe esserci un’altra ragazza coinvolta,” risponde lui.  
  
Clark sorride ed è un sorriso più vero, stavolta. Poi torna serio.  
  
Bruce si toglie il cappuccio e il mantello, lo sguardo di Clark su di sé come accade sempre più spesso, ormai. Quando ha posato entrambi accanto al computer, Clark gli si avvicina; si infila tra lui e il piano del computer, lo abbraccia, la fronte appoggiata sulla sua spalla.  
  
“Posso?” chiede piano.  
  
Bruce annuisce, restando immobile. Non è un evento così eccezionale, tra loro. Clark è sempre stato… cameratesco, e a volte è più facile restare vicini che parlare. Lo ascolta respirare.  
  
“Credo che Alfred mi abbia perdonato,” dice Clark dopo qualche minuto.  
  
Bruce non riesce a impedire al suo cuore di accelerare. Alfred non ha mai apprezzato la posizione di Clark sulla morte del Joker, né tantomeno il suo desiderio di raddrizzare il mondo con la forza. Ma ora che Clark è più in pace con se stesso, e dopo quanto è successo l’anno prima, quando ha salvato la vita a Bruce…  
  
Solleva una mano per posarla sulla schiena di Clark, le dita che sfiorano appena le sue vertebre. “Sono contento.”  
  
“E tu, mi hai perdonato? O sei ancora arrabbiato con me?”  
  
“Non… non ho mai avuto il diritto di essere arrabbiato con te,” risponde Bruce.  
  
Diana aveva avuto ragione fin dall’inizio: Bruce ha sempre idealizzato Clark e ha dato la colpa a lui quando si è rivelato non all’altezza dei suoi standard. Bruce pretende molto da sé a dagli altri. Ma con Clark è stato ingiusto.  
  
Clark sbuffa piano contro il suo collo. “Mi hai sempre creduto migliore di quanto fossi in realtà. Hai continuato a crederlo, con la tua solita testardaggine, e a comportarti come se fosse vero.”  
  
“Forse è vero per me, a prescindere da tutto.”  
  
Clark lo stringe più forte e lui ripensa a tutti i suoi sguardi rubati alla Caverna o alla Villa, al proprio nome pronunciato in un mormorio come una preghiera sotto la pioggia gelata, mentre l’eco di uno sparo gli rimbomba nei timpani. Ma non può accadere niente, nemmeno dopo cinque anni, non quando Clark sembra ancora scioccato ogni volta che gli capita di ridere, come se si ricordasse all’improvviso che non può essere felice.  
  
Ma se ora Alfred lo ha perdonato… Bruce allaccia entrambe le braccia alla sua vita.  
  
Clark solleva il viso e lo guarda. “Sono pronto,” dice, e lo bacia.  
  
  


\---

  
  
Bruce è incredulo ed esitante, sotto le sue mani, sulla sua bocca, come se Clark potesse cambiare idea all’improvviso, dopo aver aspettato e passato così tanto tempo a pensare a quello che vuole.  
  
Tipico di lui: nonostante tutti gli indizi e le prove, il Più Grande Detective del Mondo è sempre in dubbio, di fronte ai sentimenti.  
  
Ma questa vota Clark è sicuro per entrambi e a poco a poco Bruce smette di cercare di rallentare il suo cuore, di nascondersi.  
  
Clark lascia che quel suono gli rimbombi nelle orecchie, forte e profondo, veloce e felice, e che cancelli tutto il resto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho letto il primo volume di Injustice e, benché l’abbia trovato estremamente coinvolgente e deliziosamente angst, con delle scene e dei dialoghi bellissimi che riescono a trasmettere molto anche attraverso quello che resta tra le righe, già dalla prima lettura alcune cose non mi sono andate giù, da sciocchezze come la gestione diegetica del tempo (cioè, scoperta e fattaccio avvengono nella stessa notte??), a veri e propri buchi di trama (come caspita fa Clark a perdere Lois?), alle motivazioni di molti personaggi.  
> Ho mantenuto e cercato di dare un’impronta personale a tutti gli elementi del canon che ho apprezzato e ho tagliato e modificato senza pietà il resto. Alcune frasi possono suonare simili ai dialoghi originali, ma ho cercato di riscriverle nel mio stile.  
> L’unica che non ho modificato è ‘È il battito di due cuori proveniente dalla stessa persona’, che 1) è quasi impossibile da riformulare, 2) mi sembrava perfetta per richiamare l’atmosfera della storia originale, 3) mi fa sempre stringere il cuore.  
> Il titolo della storia è un frammento da 1^ Corinzi 13:4-7 (la lettura che si sente a TUTTI i matrimoni cristiani) : La Carità non gode dell'ingiustizia, ma si compiace della verità. In Inglese però Carità è tradotto semplicemente con Love.


End file.
